


[podfic] Sister Self

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: I hated you the least [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Because I have apparently fallen down the rabbit hole after all, Crossover, Gen, I will make a tag of this, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oh god, Past Torture, Podfic, Post-Movie(s), REENA MADE ME DO IT, Spoilers, Tumblr ficlet, Violence, just wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Reena_Jenkins said: Buffy and Faith as daughters of Thanos.</i>
</p><p>  <i>I couldn't keep my mouth shut.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sister Self

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sister Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402012) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
  
******Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Post Movie, Tumblr ficlet, Because I have apparently fallen down the rabbit hole after all, Oh god, REENA MADE ME DO IT, I will make a tag of this, just wait, Spoilers, Violence, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Torture  
  
**Length:**  00:30:41  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BtVS_GotG\)%20_Sister%20Self_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[fanmix] i'm her sister, too.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723583) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)
  * [[art] no shame in breaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723736) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
